


Your lips, they got me going

by Then_comes_the_Sun



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Biting, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Facials, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Homophobic Language, Idiots in Love, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, POV Alternating, Past Underage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Recreational Drug Use
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Then_comes_the_Sun/pseuds/Then_comes_the_Sun
Summary: Le labbra di Lauro sono fresche.
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Big Bang Italia - Decima Edizione





	Your lips, they got me going

**Author's Note:**

> Finalmente dopo anni torno a scrivere un Minibang! Mi era mancato non come l'aria perché l'aria ti accorgi subito, ma come qualcosa che quando lo ritrovi ti accorgi di quanto stai meglio, tipo boh, la ferritina nel sangue. Ecco, il Big Bang Italia mi era mancato come la ferritina, quindi grazie Big Bang Italia #10 e LDF per avermi curato l'anemia.
> 
> Questa storia l'ho iniziata durante il lockdown, mentre ero ubriaca di birra dopo l'ennesimo incontro su zoom con le amike, quindi si può considerare thirst writing a tutti gli effetti (in birra veritas). La dedico quindi alle amike, alla birra ma soprattutto alla Gayng 💖
> 
> L'ultimo ringraziamento (letteralmente dulcis in fundo) va a Harscrow per l'INCREDIBILE CAPOLAVORO uscito dalle sue manine dorate che è il gift a questa fic. È PAZZESCO, raga, seriamente andate ORASUBITO ad ammirare, piangere e thirstare su quell'opera d'arte che verrà stampata, incorniciata e appesa al più presto al Muro Dell'Arte di casa Sunstar. Grazie Amour, grazie grazie grazie smetterò mai di dirlo? No. Grazie.

Le labbra di Lauro sono fresche. Sono morbidissime, dei cuscini soffici su cui poggiare il capo stanco, dei divani che abbracciano l’intero corpo poggiato sopra, dei letti di rose su cui morire di felicità, sono carnose come le foglie di quelle piante grasse senza spine, lisce e umide come la rugiada che bagna i prati all’alba; la loro sola esistenza ispira poesia e struggimento, il loro sapore inebria l’anima come assenzio, il movimento ipnotico che producono anestetizza ogni altro senso, facendo esaltare solo il gusto. Edoardo si sente una bocca che bacia una bocca. Il resto di sé non esiste, il resto dell’esistenza è messo da parte, ora c’è solo quella bocca. Sulla sua. Quelle labbra fresche. Un’oasi per il deserto della sua gola, una lingua di fuoco nell’inferno più dolce. Un predatore che lo assaggia famelico, un critico gastronomico che lo assapora lentamente. Un tarlo che lo corrode d’amore. Una nuvola di carne e sangue e pelle e muscoli che lo avvolge e lo inghiotte, mugolando. Da quanto tempo.

Da quanto cazzo di tempo aspettava, stremato dall’attesa, consumato dagli anni come un mobile di legno impolverato. Una pianta rinsecchita che non chiede altro che due gocce della sua saliva. Da quanto tempo voleva essere deliberato, accurato, metodico, nel divorarlo. Non può non ammettere di averle sognate sul proprio cazzo, quelle labbra, ma più di tutti, più di qualsiasi altra cosa, le voleva sulle sue. Non come fanno sempre sul palco, no, quello è spettacolo, è piacevole, è punk, è quello che ti pare ma no, lui le voleva in privato, tutte per sé, come qualcosa di comprato coi propri soldi, come un beneficio guadagnato col sudore, un privilegio acquisito con tempo e pazienza.

Ma anche Lauro stava aspettando da tempo immemore, lo sente da come vibra il suo corpo, da come trema la sua pelle, dai brividi e i peli sollevati alla base del collo, dalla pelle d’oca e dal modo disperato con cui si aggrappa a lui, tutto mani e braccia lunghe. Se potesse gli farebbe il doppio giro intorno, o il nodo tipo lazo, per non lasciarlo mai più andare.

Respira col naso, e il respiro è pesante, e mugola sempre più forte come se volesse dirgli qualcosa ma non avesse la minima intenzione di staccarsi. Chi l’avrebbe mai immaginato che il loro primo bacio _vero_ sarebbe stato così epico?

Certo, quando erano pischelli non si erano risparmiati di sperimentare col corpo dell’altro, ma di baci ce n’erano stati molto pochi, e tutti sfuggenti, come se baciandosi avessero potuto portare tutta quell’esperienza più vicina al piano della realtà che a quello del semi-immaginato-perché-ero-strafatto. Come se non avessero poi potuto addurre scuse. Un bacio vero era un suggello ufficiale, non si poteva dare con la leggerezza di una mano nelle mutande.

Le labbra di Lauro erano fresche, ma ora sono bollenti, e ancora più morbide e gonfie, ed Edoardo non può fare a meno di morderle, di saggiarne la succosità coi denti, di succhiarle come ciliegie mature fino a sentirgli le gambe tremare, ed è già intossicato, non potrà mai più fare a meno di quelle labbra, non potrà non volerle aprire con la lingua ogni volta che ci poserà gli occhi. Non può fare a meno di chiedersi come ha fatto, finora, a vivere senza conoscerne il sapore, la consistenza delicata, le movenze sapienti.

Beh, ormai quel che è fatto è fatto; adesso bisogna assaggiare anche il resto.

***

Stavano giocando alla Play, seduti per terra davanti alla tv sgangherata che gli aveva regalato un suo amico ricettatore, e Lauro stava incrociando le gambe nel vano tentativo di nascondere l’ennesimo durello inopportuno che gli era venuto quel giorno. Senonché Edo si era seduto più vicino a lui, praticamente appiccicato, e gli aveva posato una mano su un fianco che stava pericolosamente virando verso la tozza, ormai impossibile da nascondere. Cazzo. 

“Ohhh, ma che stai a fa’?” gli era sbottato contro, sulla difensiva (senza allontanarsi).

Edo era rimasto un po’ perplesso da quell’uscita. “Ma boh, l’altra volta t’era piaciuto, pensavo lo volessi rifa’.”

“Ah frocio, non te innamora’ de me, sa’,” gli aveva risposto ridendo e ostentando pure una certa sbruffonaggine, ma avvicinandosi allo stesso tempo col bacino.

“Ma chi te se ‘ncula, fratè.” In due minuti gliel’aveva tirato fuori dai pantaloni della felpa e lo stava segando pure con una certa passione. L’altra volta era successo davanti a un porno, si erano guardati, si erano visti duri come sassi, perciò si erano detti _perché no_ ; pure un sacco di amici loro lo facevano, era una cosa normale.

Stavolta non stavano guardando pornazzi o cose simili, stavano giocando a Fifa, la cosa meno sessuale di sempre… eppure il cazzo di Lauro aveva deciso di svegliarsi lo stesso. Vabbè.

I lavori di mano di Edo, comunque, erano davvero insuperabili. Nessuna delle pischelle con cui aveva scopato aveva quell’esperienza, quel polso, quel… cazz--

“Scusa, pensavo de riusci’ a avvisatte--”

“No problem.” E davvero Edo sembrava non avere un problema al mondo. Si era pulito la mano su un fazzoletto e aveva tirato fuori il sacchetto dell’erba, tutto serafico come se stesse in vacanza. “Potresti fatte perdona’ mentre io giro questa.”

Lauro non era uno che ricambiava favori sessuali con così tanta facilità, ma sta sega gli aveva fatto girare la testa, talento dieci, impegno nove, esecuzione dieci, quindi sentiva di doversi sdebitare in qualche modo.

L’altra volta avevano fatto una roba in contemporanea, invece adesso si poteva prendere tutto il tempo per stuzzicarlo e farlo bestemmiare e quasi pregare, e non sapeva nemmeno lui perché, ma avere questo potere gli dava alla testa e rischiava di farglielo tornare duro anche subito. Boh, forse c’aveva qualcosa che non andava, una rotella fuori posto, ma in quel momento non gliene poteva fregare di meno, voleva giocarci come un gatto col topo appena catturato e vedere Edo che impazziva e perdeva la lucidità come quando bevevano.

E la cosa stava funzionando alla grande. Talmente bene che Edo aveva dovuto poggiare l’occorrente per la canna per evitare di stritolare tutte le cartine in uno spasmo delle mani.

“Te ce stai a impegna’ eh? Bastardo…” gli aveva detto mezzo ansimando, e questa già era una mega vittoria per Lauro, che gongolava guardandolo andare in semitrance, ipnotizzato dall’andamento leggero della sua mano. Edo aveva le labbra gonfie a forza di tenerle fra i denti per non fare rumore. Sembravano spicchi d’arancia rossa, pronti per essere morsi. Lauro era di nuovo durissimo e non voleva nemmeno chiedersi perché, solo mettersi una mano nelle mutande e seguire lo stesso ritmo di quella che aveva sul cazzo di Edo.

“Là, porcoggiuda, non rallentà, mortacci tua--” ormai Edo era una corda di violino, occhi stretti e tutto rosso dallo sforzo, le vene del collo gonfie, la testa buttata all’indietro e il bacino che si muoveva da solo. Pareva che nessuno gli avesse mai fatto una cosa del genere in vita sua.

“Vuoi veni’?”

“Certo che voglio veni’, che domande so’--”

A forza di contorcersi gli si era sollevata la maglietta e a Lauro erano caduti gli occhi sulla sua pancia liscia da atleta. La voglia di venirgli addosso, di sporcarlo e marchiarlo l’aveva colpito come un pugno allo stomaco. Aveva dovuto distogliere lo sguardo per non farsi prendere troppo dalla tentazione e rischiare le botte.

A marchiarsi, comunque, ci aveva pensato da solo, Edo. Pareva un fiume in piena, non finiva più. Ovviamente Lauro l’aveva spremuto fino a farlo rabbrividire tutto. Appena tolta la mano, Edo si era accasciato come se gli avesse tagliato i fili. Vederlo così disfatto, tutta opera sua, l’aveva portato in orbita ed era venuto pure lui, con un mezzo singhiozzo.

Dieci minuti dopo stavano fumando, ancora stesi per terra. Si erano mossi lo stretto necessario per darsi una pulita e girare sta benedetta canna. Edo non aveva neanche alzato le palpebre, aveva fatto tutto ad occhi chiusi, e adesso stava facendo dei tiri lunghissimi.

“La prossima volta però se mettemo direttamente sul letto, che il pavimento è scomodo, so’ tutto acciaccato,” aveva detto con nonchalance, stiracchiandosi e aggrottando la fronte ad ogni scricchiolio di qualche giuntura.

“Come vuoi te, principessa,” gli aveva risposto Lauro sghignazzando dietro allo stupore per l’eventuale esistenza di una _prossima volta_.

Quando era andato via, ormai a ora di cena, prima di uscire da camera sua Edo l’aveva spinto contro il muro e gli si era piazzato davanti. Istintivamente Lauro si era irrigidito, pensando che per qualche strano motivo volesse menarlo. Poi però non era successo niente, e si era rilassato. Per qualche minuto buono erano rimasti lì a guardarsi, vicinissimi, irradiandosi calore addosso e con l’elettricità statica nello stomaco.

***

Ha il suo cazzo in bocca ed è come se fino a quel momento non avesse mai assaggiato niente di più buono. È un sapore quasi familiare, anche se non l’ha mai sentito prima. Strani scherzi fa il cervello, quando centinaia di film mentali si realizzano finalmente in un unico tempo.

Ora che è in quella posizione non sa bene che fare. Non ha esattamente una grande esperienza nel fare pompini. Non si è mai tirato indietro quando è capitata l’occasione, ma è successo troppo di rado per avere una propria tecnica collaudata. Quasi si vergogna un po’: chissà quante ragazze, quante persone iper talentuose hanno succhiato quel cazzo, e lui invece sta lì senza sapere bene dove mettere le mani. Cioè, quelle un’idea ce l’ha su come usarle, ma in generale ha il timore di non essere all’altezza degli standard di Lauro.

Per risolvere l’impasse, pensa a cosa gli piace sentire quando ne riceve uno. Mette la lingua dove gli piace averla, muove le mani al ritmo che gli piace sostenere, succhia quanto gli piace sentirsi risucchiato. Si rende conto che adora guardare negli occhi la persona che glielo sta facendo, allora alza lo sguardo e trova gli occhi di Lauro già fissi sulla sua bocca impegnata, tutta brillante di saliva.

Vederlo così ipnotizzato lo sprona a impegnarsi ancora di più. Tenta di prenderlo più in fondo lungo la gola e scopre di esserne capace. Si azzarda a spingersi col naso a toccare il pube e il cervello gli si spegne per un attimo. Il cazzo di Lauro tutto in gola gli chiude il fiato, ha le tempie ovattate e gli lacrimano gli occhi, ma Dio se è una sensazione per cui morirebbe. Prende in mano le sue palle delicatamente e rimane così, a guardarlo quasi supplice, per qualche secondo ancora, prima di doversi tirare un po’ indietro per evitare di svenire.

Lauro nel frattempo, dopo aver risucchiato litri d’aria tutti in una volta, sta emettendo suoni che non gli ha mai sentito fare, e dire che il range dei suoi versi che ha ascoltato negli anni è veramente ampio. Ma questi sono ibridi, figli bastardi di sospiri interrotti da mezzi singhiozzi, una cosa completamente nuova, di cui Edoardo fa immediatamente tesoro nella memoria.

Anche le labbra di Lauro sono lucide. Continua a leccarsele e tormentarle coi denti, come se volesse mordere quel momento per sfamarsene. Lo fissa rapito, quasi incredulo di quello che vede. Alterna momenti in cui sgrana gli occhi ad altri in cui li sta quasi per chiudere, abbandonato al piacere, ma poi ci ripensa e riesce a mantenerne aperta una fessura per nutrirsi della scena che ha sotto di sé. Come gli occhi, anche le ginocchia minacciano spesso di cedergli, ma riesce ad appoggiare gran parte del peso al muro che gli sorregge la schiena come un amico leggermente meno ubriaco. 

Lascia andare la voce, e ora quasi urla. Dire che Edo apprezza è un eufemismo. Troppe volte deve averlo beccato mentre lo guarda con occhi affamati quando fa quei versi sul palco o in studio. Ormai l’avrà capito, _deve_ saperlo, che vuole sentirle su di sé, quelle urla libere, quasi selvagge, vuole esserne la causa. Perciò, quando gliele regala tutte, Doms gliene è grato all’infinito. Quando poi inizia a chiamarlo per nome, però, Edo sussulta e quasi rovescia gli occhi, mugolando intorno a quel cazzo che pulsa e gli pesa sulla lingua. Questo non se l’aspettava, non era contemplato nemmeno nei suoi sogni più arditi. Sentirsi sfiorare dal proprio nome così è tutto quello che desidera prima di morire di felicità.

Deve tenersi buono nei pantaloni perché non pensa di essere mai stato _così_ duro nemmeno da ragazzino, nemmeno quella volta che Lauro gli ha fumato in bocca e la sensualità di quel gesto l’ha quasi steso. Quello che si è scordato di calcolare sono le sue mani, che ora gli accarezzano le guance, gli toccano il collo, gli stringono i capelli. Gli guidano la testa. A questo punto deve per forza mettere il pilota automatico perché la lucidità l’ha ormai abbandonato del tutto.

Si risveglia come da un viaggio lisergico quando si sente piovere in faccia. Per un attimo è convinto di stare piangendo, ma poi si rende conto che sono gocce di Lauro che gli baciano la pelle. Subito tira fuori la lingua per catturarle. Non hanno un sapore delizioso, ma vengono da Lau ed è stato lui a tirarle fuori, perciò non le considera niente di meno che nettare divino.

***

Quel giorno si erano visti a scuola di Edo appositamente per infrattarsi nei bagni. Cioè, non doveva andare proprio così, però sembrava parecchio organizzata. Edo l’aveva chiamato per portargli un po’ d’erba prima di ricreazione. Già trovarlo sveglio era stato un miracolo, in più gli aveva risposto subito al telefono. C’era chiaramente una congiunzione astrale favorevole o qualcosa di simile che li assisteva.

Gli aveva fatto uno squillo appena arrivato ai cancelli. Edo voleva che si vedessero in bagno. Si erano infilati in un cubicolo di quello delle femmine che era più grande, si chiudeva a chiave e c’era sempre qualcuno nascosto a fumare nel cesso accanto, utilissimo come canarino da miniera per sentire se arrivava qualcuno a rompere il cazzo.

Lauro si era tirato fuori la bustina dalle mutande e aveva alzato gli occhi sulle pupille sparate di Edo, che si leccava le labbra. Pensava che la volesse fumare subito, perciò gliel’aveva chiesto e quello aveva detto di sì anche se la ricreazione era ancora lontana e doveva tornare in classe, a un certo punto.

L’avevano accesa, poi Edo l’aveva presa e aveva dato una lunga boccata guardando Lauro dritto negli occhi. C’era un’aria strana in quel cubicolo, ma Lauro ancora non capiva. Allora Edo si era avvicinato tantissimo alla sua faccia e gli aveva esalato tutto il fumo quasi direttamente nelle narici.

Lauro aveva avuto un brivido che l’aveva letteralmente scosso. Gli aveva quasi strappato la canna di mano, aspirato tutto quello che potevano contenere i suoi polmoni, poi gli aveva preso le guance con forza costringendolo a schiudere la bocca, l’aveva tirato a sé e gli aveva soffiato tutto direttamente dentro, più lentamente che poteva, con le labbra che praticamente si toccavano. Un bacio di drago.

Non aveva mai avuto un durello in così pochi secondi, nemmeno quando anni prima aveva visto _Basic Instinct_. Gli girava la testa per diversi motivi, voleva sbattere Edo al muro e mangiarselo, ma non poteva, non poteva, cazzo, perciò si era infilato una mano nelle mutande e si era toccato da solo, perché almeno quello poteva farlo. Edo, come in trance, l’aveva imitato, senza dire una parola, e in silenzio si erano segati guardandosi e continuando a fumare.

Avevano mischiato la sborra nel cesso, insieme al mozzicone della canna, e romanticamente tirato lo sciacquone. Sempre in silenzio si erano salutati con un cenno del capo. Lauro si era dileguato, Edo era tornato in classe puzzando come un camino.

***

Edo raccoglie con le dita le gocce che ha ancora sparse in faccia e se le succhia avidamente, con gli occhi ancora chiusi di chi vuole imprimersi bene quella sensazione nella memoria. Lauro lo fa alzare in piedi, gli prende la mano e si porta le dita sporche di seme e saliva alla bocca. Con la lingua gioca con le nocche, i polpastrelli, la pelle sottilissima, e sembra divertirsi molto a guardare la faccia ipnotizzata di Edo che deve ancora ricominciare a capirci qualcosa.

Ma non farà mai in tempo a riprendere la lucidità, con la bocca di Lauro che lascia perdere le sue dita e gli si avventa sul collo come volesse strappargli la giugulare e trascinarlo esanime nella propria tana per sfamarsi. Lo morde forte ed Edo singhiozza perché fa male, e quel dolore è paradisiaco. Se pensa ai segni che avrà domani rischia di venire da solo nelle mutande. Gli offre meglio il collo, è tutto suo, tutto per lui perché ormai Edo non sa che farsene, tanto respirare o parlare non gli sembrano importanti in questo momento.

Lauro ne approfitta per succhiare lividi tutto intorno alla sua trachea, il pomo d'Adamo che rimbalza incessantemente ogni volta che Edo inghiotte a vuoto. Trova un punto particolarmente morbido sotto l'orecchio, all'attaccatura della mandibola, e lì lo strazia, lo tortura e lo porta quasi a implorare.

Implorare cosa, poi? Per farlo smettere? Per averne di più? Non lo sa neanche lui, perciò si limita a chiamarlo per nome, piano, come una preghiera. Lauro, Lauro, Lauro gli soffia aria fresca su tutto il collo, poi lecca una striscia lunghissima che pare di lava e gli finisce al centro del petto, sul suo cuore. Lì lascia mille baci piccoli piccoli, e a Edo viene un po' da piangere, abbracciarlo stretto e dirgli che lo ama.

***

Ormai era chiaro che c’era qualcosa di strano. Quando si vedevano in gruppo andava tutto bene, entrambi dispensavano equamente spintoni, scherzi, battutacce e quant’altro a tutta la compagnia, ma appena rimanevano da soli la situazione si ribaltava su sé stessa, faceva le capriole, o forse quello era lo stomaco di Lauro. Il sangue gli ronzava nelle orecchie, diventava elettrico, gli si accendevano i nervi e aveva voglia di menare Edo per nessun motivo. Tentavano di fare musica insieme e le mani gli prudevano. Gli faceva vedere delle cose che aveva scritto e il cuore rischiava di soffocarlo. Cercava ogni minima scusa per litigare perché aveva una violenza dentro che doveva sfogare in qualche modo, e le pacche sulle braccia, i pizzicotti e gli schiaffetti con cui già lo tormentava non gli bastavano più. Si aspettava che da un momento all’altro Edo si rivoltasse e gli urlasse _a Là, mo’ m’hai veramente rotto i cojoni_ e lo corcasse, e invece stava zitto, serio, chino a lavorare su quel computer scassato, e subiva tutto.

“Eddai, reagisci, te vojo mena’!”

Edo, impassibile, lo stava a malapena ascoltando. “Damme un minuto.”

Una volta finito, aveva chiuso tutti i programmi, spento il pc, si era alzato con tutta calma, si era stiracchiato e aveva scrocchiato le dita. Poi aveva preso Lauro di peso e l’aveva buttato sul letto. Colto completamente alla sprovvista, Lauro aveva lanciato un urletto poco dignitoso, ma ora si stava riprendendo e sgambettava per liberarsi dalla presa di quel pazzo.

“Vuoi fa’ la lotta, no? E allora famo la lotta,” gli aveva detto Edo con uno sguardo strano mentre cercava di tenerlo fermo e bloccargli i polsi sopra la testa.

Lauro, sentendosi prigioniero e decisamente sopraffatto, aveva provato a tirargli una testata sulla spalla e svariate ginocchiate, ma non c’era niente da fare, quello stronzo lo schiacciava contro il letto in una posizione di netto vantaggio. Tutto quel contatto lo stava facendo quasi scoppiare, e invece di calmarsi si era agitato ancora di più. Poi aveva sentito il cazzo di Edo, durissimo, strusciare contro il suo, altrettanto duro, ed era stato come se gli avessero tolto le batterie.

Si era fermato tutto. Edo lo guardava un po’ stupito e un po’ qualcos’altro che non riusciva bene a decifrare. Era partita una seconda spinta, stavolta lenta e deliberata, e _cazzo_.

“Cazzo, Edoà,” era tutto quello che riusciva a pensare, e forse l’aveva anche detto a voce alta perché quell’altro stava annuendo come se comprendesse perfettamente.

Un’altra, e poi un’altra, e poi si stavano strusciando come se dovessero accendere trecento fiammiferi col bacino, e se possibile questo era ancora più piacevole che farsi le seghe a vicenda, e tutta l’aria del mondo non bastava per prendere fiato perché respirare era diventato faticosissimo, ma in ogni caso il fiato finiva tutto addosso all’altro, quasi bocca contro bocca, e condensava in vapore che scaldava ancora di più le loro facce già rosse.

Sentirsi reagire con tutto il corpo era tutta un’altra cosa, lasciarsi schiacciare dal calore dell’altro era qualcosa di magico, e il movimento di entrambi talmente ipnotico che prima che se ne potesse rendere conto, Lauro aveva spalancato le gambe e stava nascondendo il viso nell’incavo tra il collo e la spalla di Edoardo, come in un abbraccio. I suoi polsi erano ancora bloccati in alto, altrimenti probabilmente gli avrebbe piantato le mani sulle scapole per tirarlo ancora di più a sé e-- cazzo però, questa aveva smesso da un bel pezzo di essere una cosa da amici normali. 

Forse era il caso di vergognarsi, di fermarsi, di smettere… per tutta risposta il suo corpo gli aveva mandato un orgasmo da farlo urlare direttamente contro la pelle di Edo. Aveva stretto gli occhi così forte che vedeva ancora le stelline sulla retina quando anche quell’altro si era fermato con un mega brivido, per poi accasciarglisi addosso senza una forza al mondo.

***

“Tu non sai da quanto tempo volevo fa’ sta cosa,” dice Lauro mentre gli struscia il naso contro la croce tatuata, gli lecca gli angoli dell’inguine, gli lascia una scia di baci sul pube, gli sfila le mutande.

Edo vorrebbe rispondergli ma gli muoiono tutte le parole in gola, è come se improvvisamente avesse disimparato a parlare e gli si fosse scollegato il cervello dalla lingua. Si sente più nudo che mai sotto le mani di Lauro, vulnerabile. Non è a disagio, anzi; però è una sensazione nuova. Come se l’ignoto stesse aspettando il suo prossimo passo.

È una scena che ha sognato mille volte, ma viverla è un universo differente. Lauro sa perfettamente quel che fa, si lecca una mano e lo pompa un paio di volte, poi adagia una goccia di saliva sulla punta e se lo appoggia sulla lingua tirata fuori. Resta così, a guardarlo, e a Edo svanisce il fiato dai polmoni come se una mano gigante l’avesse spremuto.

Quando chiude quelle labbra intorno al suo cazzo nella più morbida delle _O_ , le gambe decidono di abbandonarlo. Cade in ginocchio addosso a Lauro che non si scompone, si sdraia appoggiandosi su un gomito e continua a lavorarlo dolcemente come se nulla fosse. Se la prende con calma, va su e giù con la testa lentamente, non applica troppa pressione. In tutto questo non ha mai smesso di mugolare contento. Sembra se lo stia gustando come un gelato delizioso, facendolo sciogliere lentamente.

Edo, ormai in estasi mistica, gli poggia le mani ai lati del viso per accarezzarlo. Lauro ne approfitta per mettergli le sue sul culo e tirarselo addosso il più possibile. Lo fissa in silenzio mentre lo allontana un po’ tenendolo per i fianchi, poi lo riavvicina a sé, poi lo allontana di nuovo. È un chiaro invito a scopargli la faccia, ma Edo si ricorda a malapena come si esiste e ha bisogno di parole e istruzioni precise.

“Voglio che me scopi la bocca, Edoà,” gli sussurra, praticamente rivolto al cazzo perché è lì che a Edo arriva ogni stimolo ormai.

“Posso?”

“Devi.”

Inizia lentamente perché fargli male è l’ultima cosa che vuole, ma quando Lauro sembra volerne molto, molto di più, lo accontenta e velocizza le spinte. Le mantiene abbastanza superficiali perché gli basta quello per volare in orbita, e poi decisamente non vuole soffocarlo. Vorrebbe che durasse in eterno ma è impossibile resistere con Lauro che anche con un cazzo in bocca non riesce a stare zitto e gli vibra tutto intorno.

“Là, io sto veramente vicino--”

Quel pazzo se lo prende tutto in gola come se nulla fosse e inghiotte intorno alla sua cappella. È troppo. Deve stringere gli occhi perché la forza di quell’orgasmo gli sta facendo quasi male, mentre Lauro beve tutto, tutto, come se non vedesse acqua da giorni, un bicchiere impolverato sopra terra arsa. Si rende conto di stare urlando solo l’ultimo secondo prima di accasciarglisi addosso. Non pensava fosse possibile esplodere e rimanere intatti, eppure.

Lauro gli accarezza la testa, gli bacia la fronte sudata con le labbra stanche, e tutto sa di sesso.

***

Dopo quella volta non si erano più toccati per un bel pezzo, perché Lauro si vergognava. Non riusciva neanche a pensarlo a voce alta, ma si vergognava di aver provato una goduria così forte. Le pischelle che si portava in camera, anche due, tre per volta, gli piacevano un sacco, lo facevano stare bene, ma quella volta con Edo -- _tutte_ le volte con Edo -- erano proprio un altro pianeta, e non riusciva a capire perché cazzo si sentisse così. Un paio di volte aveva pure pensato a lui mentre si scopava una tipa con lo stesso colore di capelli, e porcocazzo era venuto così forte che gli aveva fatto male l'uccello.

Non era normale questa cosa, non voleva proprio approfondire ma non poteva fare a meno di pensare che non fosse per niente normale, e quindi si vergognava. E lo evitava. Però non poteva evitarlo per sempre, mica gli aveva fatto niente di male. E non è che gli mancasse, eh, figuriamoci, no, no. Non era quello. Però l'aveva chiamato lo stesso perché... aveva voglia di fumare un po' insieme. Magari riuscivano pure a sistemare questa cosa. Dopotutto, Edo era un tipo paziente, poteva aiutarlo a sbrogliare il casino che si sentiva addosso, forse addirittura senza menarlo.

Appena arrivato Edo, però, Lauro si era chiuso nel mutismo. Si erano fumati due cannoni in completo silenzio e porcoggiuda ancora non riusciva a parlare. Sentiva qualcosa che lo tratteneva e lo bloccava come un guinzaglio, e nemmeno l'erba era riuscita a scioglierlo.

"Me dici che c'hai? Pari na bambola che te guarda e non parla, me fai quasi paura."

Lauro aveva scosso la testa e scrollato le spalle. Sì era chiuso a paguro contro la propria volontà, e mancava poco che gli partissero pure le paranoie.

"Non me lo voi di'? O non riesci a parla'? Famme un cenno, qualcosa pe' famme capi'..."

Con uno sforzo sovrumano, era riuscito a dire "no, no, è tutt'apposto, non te preoccupa'," ma pareva più un rantolo che una frase vera, e quindi Edo si era, logicamente, preoccupato il doppio.

"Senti, qualsiasi cosa sia… io c'ho una soluzione infallibile."

"N'antra canna?" aveva gracchiato Lauro, appena più rilassato di prima.

"No." E gli aveva piantato (delicatamente) le dita tra le costole e i fianchi.

Lauro aveva cacciato un urlo che per fortuna non c'era nessuno a casa in quel momento. Contemporaneamente aveva fatto un salto che per poco non sbatteva la testa sul soffitto, tipo cartone animato.

"Lo sapevo che soffrivi il solletico! Non me potevo sbaja'." Edo si stava spisciando. "Dovevi vede' la faccia che hai fatto, fratè," e giù a ridere.

"Ah sì, stronzo? Vuoi la guerra?" Lauro gli si era lanciato addosso ficcandogli le dita sottili sotto la maglietta, sulla pancia, sui fianchi, pure dietro le ginocchia, ma Edo sembrava immune, anche se continuava a ridere come un imbecille. "Ti prendi gioco di me, bastardo? Aspetta che te tiro fòri l'arma segreta!"

Dimenticando qualsiasi paranoia in un istante, gli era salito a cavalcioni addosso ed era ricorso all'estremo rimedio delle pernacchie sulla pelle. Questo sembrava funzionare un po' meglio. Le risate di Edo si erano alzate di tono e volume, pareva quasi isterico, però non stava ancora scalciando e implorando pietà come voleva Lauro. Pareva più che lo stesse lasciando fare senza quasi difendersi, e la cosa lo stesse divertendo un mondo. In effetti si stava divertendo parecchio pure lui, però _doveva_ vincere, per una questione di principio.

E invece Edo, super subdolo come solo lui sapeva essere, da quella posizione gli aveva solleticato le piante dei piedi, e c'era mancato poco che Lauro non si pisciasse addosso per davvero, crollando, scalciando e agitandoglisi sopra come se avesse preso la scossa. Edo l'aveva intrappolato incrociando le caviglie sulla sua schiena e se lo era tirato ancora più vicino. Vittoria.

A Lauro quella sconfitta non stava pesando per niente, anche perché tutto quel contatto, tutto insieme, lo stava proprio distraendo. Le risate si erano affievolite, l'euforia era passata, e ora rimanevano il silenzio, i loro respiri un po' affannati, e, cosa che non si poteva proprio più ignorare, i cazzi dolorosamente gonfi di entrambi.

Non avevano avuto bisogno di dirsi niente. Si erano guardati e se li stavano già tirando fuori, in quella posizione che forse era pure troppo intima per la sanità mentale di Lauro, già mezza fottuta di suo.

Niente in confronto a quello che aveva in mente Edo, comunque. “Voglio prova’ na cosa che ho visto l’altro giorno in un porno. Posso?” Aveva sussurrato con aria cospiratoria, e Lauro, che gli avrebbe affidato la sua vita in condizioni normali, stava un po’ morendo dentro perché avrebbe voluto dirgli di sì senza esitare un secondo, ma non poteva fidarsi così. E se glielo voleva buttare al culo?

“Che c’hai in mente?”

“Faccio prima a fatte vede’ che a spiegallo.” Edo si era sputato su una mano, aveva preso i cazzi di entrambi e aveva cominciato a pompare lentamente, rabbrividendo e schiudendo la bocca in maniera del tutto inconscia. “Se te fa schifo smetto subito--”

“Non ce prova’ a smette che t’ammazzo.” Lauro era partito definitivamente di testa, stava già ansimando e risucchiando aria come se non gliene bastassero venti litri, e aveva fatto giusto in tempo a sistemarsi per bene sopra a quel pazzo prima di perdere completamente la brocca e scopargli la mano con i cazzi che strusciavano in maniera incredibile tra di loro.

“T’ammazzo,” continuava a ripetere come se non conoscesse più il significato delle parole, come se pronunciare cose a caso potesse salvarlo dall’emettere i suoni molto più imbarazzanti che sentiva premergli nel petto. “T’ammazzo,” e andava sempre più forte, con la fronte poggiata sulla sua per guardarlo bene negli occhi mentre gli ripeteva sibilando “t’ammazzo,” intendendo chissà cos’altro.

“Avanti, fallo. Metteme na mano sul collo e stringi.” Senza smettere di tenerli entrambi, Edo, che sembrava volerlo vincere pure sul fronte scapocciamenti, aveva tirato la testa all’indietro e gli stava offrendo il collo sul serio.

Lauro, l’eccitazione ormai sulla luna, quel collo avrebbe voluto morderlo quasi a sangue, succhiarlo e marchiarlo come un tatuaggio, ma aveva obbedito e l’aveva stretto leggermente tra le dita lunghe. Edo aveva strizzato gli occhi ed era venuto in silenzio, con la bocca spalancata in un’espressione oscena, veramente da porno. Lauro l’aveva raggiunto immediatamente dopo, e da lassù aveva davvero visto le stelle.

Aveva riaperto gli occhi e si era ritrovato addosso a Edo, tutto appiccicato e col cazzo di fuori. Edo lo guardava come se fosse d’oro, il sorriso di un ebete stampato in faccia. Sembrava un sole scintillante e stupido. Gli aveva appoggiato un bacio al lato della bocca, mentre decideva che quella era l’ultima e non si sarebbero più toccati.

***

Si stanno baciando di nuovo, ma è tutto diverso ora. Il mondo è cambiato, nel frattempo, le curve delle loro labbra hanno riscritto la storia. Stanchi e sazi si assaggiano nella bocca dell’altro, si mescolano alla saliva, si inghiottono nuovi. Ci sarebbero tante cose da dire, ma stasera le bocche non servono a quello. Un’altra volta, magari.

Le labbra di Lauro sono ancora più rosse e gonfie e lucide e succose e invitanti di prima, se possibile. Ci posa mille piccoli baci, Edoardo, le morde, e lui si lascia fare tutto. Ha gli occhi chiusi come chi è in pace, le guance rosa di chi ha accelerato parecchio col cuore, la fronte imperlata e le mani scoordinate di chi ha messo la lucidità da parte. Adesso sono carezze un po’ appiccicate e sguardi adoranti. Baci morbidi, abbracci calmi. Tra mezz’ora chissà, forse ricomincerà tutto daccapo.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [harscrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harscrow/pseuds/harscrow) Log in to view. 




End file.
